Have You Seen My Percy?
by The McQuaid Brothers
Summary: This will be everyone's reaction to Percy's disappearance, for example, first chapter is Annabeth, then it will be Clarisse, then Thalia, and so on, and how they go through it. I'll probably put Annabeth's POV to Percy's return and reactions from Camp Half-Blood, Percy's mom, Poseidon, and basically whoever you guys want of their fall into Tartarus. Percy POV included :)
1. Chapter 1

***ME ENTERING THE PJO FANDOM* : HEY, IT'S KINDA NICE HERE...WAIT, WHERE DID THE EXIT GO?**

CHAPTER 1: The Night Percy Disappeared...

ANNABETH POV

I woke up to a bad feeling, like my gut was telling me something was wrong.

But I worry all the time, so it was always hard to tell what I was worrying about. Maybe I forgot to save a file on Daedalus' laptop...Oh well, I would have to deal with it later.

Around me my fellow campers were getting up as well, I rubbed my eyes and swung my legs over the side of my bed and got dressed for breakfast.

PJOPJOPJOPJO

Percy wasn't there.

As I sat down at the Athena table I noticed a strange lack of Percy at Poseidon's. I glanced around and noticed that Grover was nowhere to be seen. Usually they sat together, but they were gone. Percy was probably sleeping in, we were up pretty late last night making s'mores with the other campers. Grover and Juniper were probably off somewhere in the woods. Yeah, that was it. I'll meet up with Percy later.

Breakfast soon ended, and still, no sign of Percy. Odd, whether he's exhausted or not Percy usually wakes up to the smell of food.

When breakfast ended and the rest of the campers headed off to their activities, I decided to go wake Percy. I jogged to his cabin, knocked on the door, and waited.

Nothing.

After a few minutes my patience grew thin, and I decided to just walk in.

What I saw made me think that Percy threw a temper tantrum. The entire cabin looked like a tornado had hit it, his bed was turned over, the Minotaur's horn lay on the ground, nightstand on its side...Only one thing was missing, and that was Percy.

Wouldn't the entire camp have been woken up by the sound of this destruction? How did this happen? Where's Percy? Did he do this? What happened to him?

A tingling feeling ran through my body and I found myself trembling. Has someone taken him? Where did he go?

Chiron! Chiron would have answers!

I raced back out of the cabin and towards the Big House, earning me a few looks on the way, but that didn't matter. In fact, no one mattered, no one else mattered right now but Percy.

"Chiron!" I shouted, once the centaur came within sight. He turned to me and as I grew closer, an expression of worry forming on his face.

"What is it?" He asked, abandoning his previous conversation.

"Where's Percy?" I said, still gasping from my sprint.

"Was he not at breakfast?"

So Chiron didn't know anything. Despite his questions and protests I ran off towards the lake. I didn't know why I didn't check there in the first place, if Percy was anywhere, it would be in the water.

Once there, I scanned the shoreline, no sign of him, but then again, he could be underwater. So, desperate as I was, I dived in.

Being with Percy had proved to be useful when it came holding my breath, especially when we were hanging out in the water.

The further I swam the more hopeless I was feeling, no sign of him. After exceeding my limit on holding my breath, getting suspicious looks from some water nymphs, I decided to call it quits.

Still gasping for breath when I broke the surface, I began to cry.

**I KNOW THIS IS SHORT, BUT I KINDA WANTED TO SEE IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE IT FIRST. I'LL BE DOING OTHER CHARACTERS' POVs, LIKE CLARISSE, PERCY'S MOM, THALIA, SO ON AND SO FORTH. I'LL ALSO BE INCLUDING CHAPTERS FROM DIFFERENT TIMES OF PERCY'S DISAPPEARANCE, FOR EXAMPLE, I'LL DO 2 WEEKS SINCE PERCY HAS BEEN GONE, 3 MONTHS, 4 MONTHS, YOU GET THE PICTURE. **

**ANNABETH'S POV OF PERCY'S RETURN WILL BE INCLUDED ALSO, AND IF YOU WANT I COULD DO REACTIONS OF WHEN CAMP HALF-BLOOD AND PERCY'S MOM FIND OUT ABOUT THEM FALLING INTO TARTARUS...**

**EH, JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE AND I'LL DO IT.**


	2. Chapter 2

CLARISSE POV

I had just given my opponent a major beating when I saw her. Annabeth, I mean. She was soaking wet, and sobbing. After I was declared the winner of the wrestling match I was participating in, I went to go see what was wrong.

I mean, Annabeth and I weren't exactly best friends, but we did agree sometimes, and I have known her for a while. So naturally, I was ready to smack whoever had done this.

As I was making my way towards her, I saw her fall to her knees, burying her face in her hands.

"Annabeth!" I called. She gave no indication that she knew I was coming, but put her arms around me when I approached her. Other campers were staring as they passed by, I glared at them and they hurried past.

"What's wrong?"

"Percy!" She sobbed. I let go of her so I could stand up, looking around to see if he was in sight.

"Where's that punk? I'll kill him!"

"No!" Annabeth yelled, she looked up at me and I saw her red-rimmed eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks. How could she possible defend this guy?

"He's gone,"She said, voice cracking,"go see."

She gestured to Percy's cabin, apparently wanting me to go inside. I didn't really see how that could help, if he wasn't there then he wasn't there. What did his cabin have to do with anything?

Nothing appeared other than normal as I was walking up to it, that is, until I went inside.

The place was a wreck, to say the least.

I walked around the room, studying all the broken furniture, there were some dents and scratches in the wall. As if made by a sword. The bunk bed was on it's side, scratched in places and completely torn apart in others. There was a cracked horn on the ground, I recognized it as the Minotaur's.

A figure appeared in the doorway and I saw Annabeth standing there, leaning against the door frame, looking around. At least it seemed that way, I could tell she wasn't taking anything in. Her mind was somewhere else. But then she spoke.

"Someone took him," She said,"None of us heard this happen last night. It had to have been a god or goddess."

I ran my hand over some splintered wood from the broken bed, trying to figure which one would have done it.

"Who would want to take _him_?" I asked,"no offense."

Annabeth shrugged, she didn't seem to mind.

"I have no idea," She said, bending over to pick something up off the ground. It was a picture of her and Percy.

"I just want him back," She added quietly. Her eyes began to water as she continued to study the picture. Feeling as if it was the right thing to do, I walked over and put my arms around her. She returned the favor.

This really wasn't my thing, but hey, she was my friend, and she was in pain.

"Does Chiron know about this?" I asked, pulling away.

"I asked him about it and he was oblivious. But he'll figure it out soon, it's not something I really want to talk about right now."

I nodded, understanding. I had felt the same way about an old friend of mine, named Silena.

Annabeth slid the picture into her pocket and began to walk out the door, at the last minute she turned around and said-

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay,"I agreed.

After picking up the Minotaur horn and placing it on a shelf (the only one that wasn't broken), I left the cabin.

Upon hearing and seeing the new information I began to think about Percy. I didn't exactly hate him, and I didn't dislike him either. He was a friend, and an ally.

I remembered when my brothers Phobos and Deimos stole my father's chariot, when I was left in charge of it for the day. Percy had helped me retrieve it, I remember he told me that his biggest fear was Camp Half-Blood burning down and being destroyed, along with his friends. He said that I had been one of them.

Ever since that day I had felt a little closer to him. By which I mean that I didn't hate him anymore. Now I was pretty sad that he was gone. Despite all that I say, he really is a powerful Demigod, and a worthy opponent.

I thought about what Annabeth had said in the cabin, and judging by the looks of the cabin, I had to agree with her. If the cabin was that bad, then Percy was probably in more trouble than I thought. What if he was badly hurt? Or worse, dead?

It would destroy Annabeth, not to mention half the camp as well. In fact, thinking about it, I didn't really like the sound of it either.

I wondered if Grover knew. Grover was a satyr, and Percy's best friend. I knew that they had known each other for a long time, I had also witnessed them grow apart during the few months of the Titan War. With Grover's search for Pan (as I knew all satyrs had tried at some point) and the obvious tension between Percy and Annabeth, I could understand why.

Then there was that time Percy had supposedly died.

That was a pretty rough 2 weeks. I had to admit, even I was pretty upset. I didn't show it though, I had a reputation to uphold, especially with my cabin mates. Percy and I were known for our rivalry, actually, Percy was known to have a rivalry with the entire Ares cabin, especially after he had defeated my father.

I didn't want them to know that I was upset though, during his ceremony I had tried to try and keep a satisfied expression. Which was pretty hard considering I wanted to cry and punch my cabin mates at the same time.

I really didn't want to have to go through that again, if he doesn't return soon, I'll have to find him and beat his sorry butt all the way back to Camp Half Blood.

**SOME PEOPLE JUST DON'T REALIZE HOW FREAKING AWESOME PERCY IS, HE DEFEATED THE WAR GOD WHEN HE WAS TWELVE. THE GOD OF WAR GOT HIS BUTT KICKED BY A TWELVE YEAR OLD. I COULD BARELY EVEN GET DECENT SCORES ON MY MATH HOMEWORK** **WHEN I WAS TWELVE. **

**RESPECT THE PERCY! RESPECT IT!**


	3. The Doors of Death

**THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER ABOUT PERCY'S DISAPPEARANCE, JUST WHAT I WROTE ABOUT THE DOORS OF DEATH AND HOW I IMAGINE IT HAPPENING. I WROTE IT LAST NIGHT SO I DECIDED TO UPLOAD IT ANYWAY :/ BUT I'LL GET BACK TO THEIR REACTIONS AFTER THIS.**

_**PRINCESS OF FLAMES: **_**THERE*, KIND OF IRONIC YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT TO ME ABOUT ERRORS, HUH? ANYWAY, IF YOU MEANT ERRORS LIKE TYPOS AND SPELLING ERRORS, WELL, I CAN'T FIX EVERYTHING. BUT IF YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT PERCY'S MINOTAUR HORN HANGS ON THE WALL INSTEAD OF SITTING ON A SHELF, WELL, CLARISSE DOESN'T KNOW THAT. THANK FOR REVIEWING, I'D LIKE TO HEAR MORE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK :)**

_**ARTISTA321: **_**JUNIPER*, I KNOW, IF FIXED. TYPO :/ THANKS FOR POINTING THAT OUT, I DIDN'T NOTICE :)**

PERCY

We were almost to the doors. There wasn't much time before the monsters caught up to us, I just hoped our friends were waiting for us on the other side.

The Doors of Death were about ten feet tall, the closer I got to it the more I wanted to turn around and go back. They radiated some kind supernatural energy that just made my skin crawl, I could tell Annabeth felt the same. She cringed and as we grew near, I couldn't imagine touching the doors let alone closing them.

They were wide open, and inside, I saw nothing. It was just pitch black as if the doors led to some kind of black hole.

"Annabeth! Get the right, I'll take left!" I shouted. The winds had gotten stronger the closer we had gotten to the doors, and the monsters weren't far behind. I had to yell to make sure she could hear me.

She nodded her understanding and made her way to the right door.

It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to move them, I mean, it wasn't as hard as hard as holding the sky. They moved all right, but it wasn't that easy to do.

The minute my hands had touched the cold metal of the handle, all I saw was death. The ghosts of people I knew floated right in front of my eyes. I saw scenes from the Battle of Manhattan, Beckendorf on the Andromeda, the Labyrinth...

There were so many that it blurred my vision, and I could just make out the handle of the door, nonetheless, I continued to push.

Suddenly something caught my eye, Annabeth seemed to notice it to. In the midst of the blackness of the doors, was a light. A torch, and it was coming towards us. There was nothing Annabeth or I could do but wait.

Another light appeared, it was a ball of fire, and a hand was holding it. A flashlight turned on and I could just make out the faces of Leo, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Hazel.

Annabeth saw it too, she let go of the doors and stumbled towards them, I followed her. A light shined in my eyes and I staggered back, blinded.

"Sorry!" I heard Piper say.

I opened my eyes again and the entire room in which the rest of our team stood lit up. Torches hung on the walls revealing the stone floor and marble columns lining the sides of the room.

I had to move quick, before they would notice.

Quickly I took each door and pushed it in, I had almost closed the doors when I stopped. I wanted to take one last look at Annabeth and my friends.

They had all stopped fussing over Annabeth and were looking at me. They all looked so sad and disappointed that I almost wanted to stop. I looked at Annabeth and I saw tears rolling down her cheeks, her expression pained.

But that wasn't why I stopped. It made me sad that I would be leaving them, but that wasn't why I didn't close the doors. It wasn't Annabeth, rather, it was what was behind her.

"Yahhhhh!"

It seemed I wasn't the only one to notice either, the demigods turned around to see what was the commotion.

Coach Hedge came barreling into the room with his club raised, he froze, realizing there wasn't anyone to fight. His eyes darted around the room, assessing the situation, then they landed on me, and he realized what I was doing.

He came running towards me, I was too stunned to move, or realize what he was going to do.

I was yanked away from the doors, I felt myself the stone floor. Then everything went black.

ANNABETH

Percy was pushed into the room by Coach Hedge, who in turn took Percy's place. He took one last look at all the demigods, and if I saw correctly, there were tears in his eyes. He raised his bat.

"See ya cupcakes, I've got some monsters to kill."

The doors closed, and the satyr was gone.

The team was left standing there, staring at the place where their coach had disappeared. It had all gone by so fast. One minute Percy was there, standing between the two doors, then the next thing she knew Coach Hedge had disappeared behind them.

I came out of my shock first, I needed to find Percy. I looked around the room in search of him when my eyes landed on a figure lying on the ground, I rushed to his side.

Percy was lying on the ground, his eyes closed, and his chest unmoving.

"Percy!" I called, desperate for him to wake up. He had to.

"Percy, wake up!" I shook his shoulders, Percy was a deep-sleeper, but he'll wake soon.

I felt arms circle me and pull her away from my boyfriend, I realized the arms belonged to Frank.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I yelled, in an attempt to break free of his grasp. But he didn't budge.

The others had made their way toward Percy, I saw Hazel walk away from his body, her hand covering her mouth as she cried. In the meantime, Piper had been staring at down at him, mouth open and eyes wide. Jason took her by the shoulders and moved her away.

Jason raised his arm, and the air crackled with electricity. It sounded like a thousand flickering lightbulbs. A blinding light filled the room, I covered both my eyes. Frank took his arms away and I could tell he was doing the same.

The light faded, revealing a burnt Percy. His hair was singed at the edges, there was a small flame burning the bottom of his shirt, and he was coughing.

I ran over to him and knelt by his side, he was gasping for air , like if he couldn't get enough. The others came around, coming to see if he was alright. Leo was biting his fingernails, still shaken, but relieved.

Although Percy was breathing, he still wasn't waking up.

"He's too weak," Jason said.

I grabbed hold of one of his arms and Leo did the same, together we picked him up off the ground. His head drooped and his feet dragged but we would be able to move him.

Jason and Frank closed the doors, both having a little trouble. Annabeth knew they were seeing ghosts of past people they knew, she felt bad for Frank, who was no doubt seeing the forlorn face of his mother.

The doors sealed shut, and a powerful force made Annabeth stumble back, but still manage to keep Percy from falling.

"Well," Jason said, "that's it."

None of us could believe it. The quest was actually over. They had done it.

Leo and I followed from behind as we left stone and marble room. On our way out he informed me about what had been going on outside.

Right now the campers from both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter were fighting an army of monsters and giants, holding them off and distracting them so that the five of them could go close the Doors of Death. And save her and Percy while they were at it.

I had listened to the first part about the war and the uniting of the two camps, but he then he began to ramble on and I lost track of what he was saying. Instead my mind wandered somewhere else. Coach Hedge.

The first thing I thought of when Coach Hedge came to mind was him grounding me and Percy for sleeping in the stables. He had gone red in the face from yelling at us so much. I never really thought about why he had been so upset, until now.

I realized that whenever the Coach was yelling and ordering us around, it was because he cared. We were the closest Coach Hedge ever had to a family, and he had just been worried about losing us.

The thought made me feel even worse about falling into Tartarus with Percy. It hurt me to think that the Coach would ever blame himself for that. That he had ever felt responsible for anything that happened to them. But she was glad that he saw them safely returned before leaving them forever.


	4. Chapter 4

ANNABETH

"You know you can't delay this forever, it's been 3 weeks," Grover said. I sighed. He and I were sitting in Percy's newly restored cabin, in front of the fountain.

"Maybe she doesn't have to know, I mean, he's going to come back right?" I asked him. More for my benefit than for Percy's mom.

"Annabeth."

We had gone through this before, only this time Grover wouldn't let me put it off.

"I'll be here to help you," He said. I sighed again, taking the drachma he held out to me, and throwing it through the spray of water.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."

The drachma disappeared in a golden shimmer.

"Sally Jackson. Manhattan, New York."

An image formed in the water, revealing Percy's mom and a man that I didn't recognize. They were in a middle of a conversation.

"I'm just so worried about him Paul, he usually tries to message me every week," Sally said.

"He could just be on a-a-umm."

"A quest."

"Yeah, that."

I wondered who this man was, and especially how had come to know of demigods. But I cleared my throat, preparing to interrupt.

They turned towards me and Grover, looked startled. But Sally's surprise didn't last long. I had met her before through an Iris message with Percy, when he had introduced me as his girlfriend.

"Oh, Annabeth, I didn't see you!" Sally said, the man sitting across from her, still looked as confused as ever. Before I could say anything she asked-

"Where's Percy?"

I looked to Grover for help. I scooted over so Sally could see him through the image in the water.

"Well, you see, that's kind of why we're here," He said. Immediately Sally's expression turned from that of happiness to one of worry.

"Why, has something happened to him?"

Neither of us said anything.

"What? What happened?" She stood up and walked over to them. Grover shrank behind me. Coward.

"He's been taken," I said.

"What? By who?"

"Either by a god or goddess, other than that we don't know," I decided not to mention how his cabin had looked the day he disappeared.

"Well when did this happen?"

"21 days ago," I said.

"That's 3 weeks! Why wasn't I told earlier?!"

Behind me I heard Grover mutter "yeah, Annabeth." I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Thing have been kind of hectic," I saw her eyes start to water and I instantly regretted even telling her at all.

"Is he okay?"

"Well, he and Grover," I gestured to the cowardly satyr hiding behind me,"have an empathy link. Which means that if something happened to Percy, Grover would have felt it. Grover's okay, so Percy's okay."

She physically relaxed when I mentioned this, but before she could ask anymore questions the message was cut off, and she faded away.

PERCY

Curly, blonde, hair. That was all I could remember. I knew it had to belong to someone, a girl, but I just couldn't get her image to form in my mind. I didn't have any idea who she was but I missed her. Terribly.

I knew she had to be close to my age though. At one point I went to a street artist and told him to draw her, telling him what I knew of her appearance, which wasn't much. He did, and it didn't look like her. I felt that I would have known if it did. He had drawn her with green eyes, like mine. I don't know why, but it looked wrong.

I carried it with me for two days, until one of the gorgons ripped it apart. Nothing had made me even remotely emotional until that point, without memories, nothing had really made me feel anything. But when that happened, it had come to me all at once, frustration, anger, sadness. Not even the gorgons bothered me then.

THALIA

"Anything?"

"No, and I don't see why were looking for a _boy _anyway."

I sighed. It was like he had dropped off the face of the Earth. 3 weeks and it already felt like I would never see him again. Not that I saw much of him anyway while I was out with the Hunters, but I still had known he was alive.

It felt strange to me that when he was at camp or off on a quest I never even thought about him, but now that he was gone, that he was missing, I couldn't take my mind off him. In a way, he reminded me of a brother, the way we quarreled and bickered. Especially on a quest we once went on together. I never told him, but being around him sort of filled a gap I'd had. Percy was how I imagined my brother to have been if he hadn't been taken away. It was nice to have him around, even if we did fight a lot.

I had grown closer to Percy over the years, visiting at Camp Half-Blood, and even a second quest he, Nico, and I had been apart of. It had been painful enough thinking that we had lost him when the River Lethe had swallowed him up, now it was happening again, only this time he wouldn't be coming back out.

I felt my eyes water and a few tears rolled down my cheeks. Dam him, he was making me emotional.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see one of the hunters looking down on me with concern, I quickly wiped my face with my sleeve and got up.

"We should get going," I said. Trying to make my expression impassive. She nodded, and I left to get the others.

**I'LL GIVE A VIRTUAL HIGH-FIVE TO ANYONE WHO GETS THE INSIDE JOKE IN THALIA'S POV, THEN AGAIN, YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T BE HERE IF YOU DON'T...**


End file.
